What Happened?
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: POV's the day in the life of Catherine and Sara.


What Happened? Part One Nothing Happened Author: sara-4-cath  
  
Pairing: Sara and Catherine  
  
Rating: well I say that it's not that bad but then there are some people that just don't understand... so then I have to rate it four gold stars...  
  
Disclaimed: I don't own 'em. lets get started !  
  
This is for all my friends but especialy for 'Barbie' she got me started on these Catherine and Sara fics and now I can't stop.  
  
Sara's pov  
  
It was a cold winters night, the thought run though my head, but nothing would happen. I knew nothing would happen. I fell back asleep. The next morning as I drove to work the thought came back. I just shook it out of my head and walked into the building. There she was sitting in the break room, sipping a cup of coffee that was really trying to look like a liquid. "Hi Sara how are you today?" Catherine said to me  
  
"Mmh" I said as I walked right by Catherine. I took one sip of the coffee that I had just made.  
  
"Good morning Catherine! I'm fine! How are you!?!" I sat down nothing was said for a while until I noticed that Catherine was starring a me "What?... What is it Catherine?" I said to Catherine "Sorry umm I have to go!" Catherine stood up and walked out rather fast.  
  
Nick walked in a minute later "Hey dude wat up?" Nick said to me. "Umm the sky" I just looked at him "Funny where's Catherine?" I just got up and walked out...  
  
Catherine pov  
  
'Fuck off this is really shit coffee! I need Greg to make me some of that Hawaiian blue stuff.' Sara walked in "Hi Sara how are you today?" I said to Sara. She just grunted at me and took one sip of her coffee "Good morning Catherine! I'm fine! how are you!?!" She sat down and nothing was said it seemed like something was wrong with her but I couldn't help gazing at her like a love sick puppy.  
  
"What?... what is it Catherine?" She said. I didn't know what to say "Sorry umm I have to go!" I walked out faster than normal. 'My god how could I do that I mean shes beautiful and the rest but Catherine you stupid idiot control your self.' "Catherine?" I stopped walking and turned around. "Gil what ya want?" I said "I've got your assignment get Sara and get to work" Gil handed me the slip of white paper. "Gil can I work with someone else please?" I asked Grissom but you know what he's like "Why? did you make her cry?" "No... Things aren't good between us at the moment" I just had a blank look on my face Grissom just looked at me for a while and then spoke "Umm no go get her and do some work I'm not paying you to sit around and drink coffee."...  
  
Sara pov  
  
'I shouldn't have walked out now he's going to think something's up between us and it's not I don't want anything to happen or do I, I love her but she will never love me back in the same way that I love her' "Sara?" Catherine called me I just stop, paused and took a deep breath and turned around and smiled "What?" I said. All I could think about was her, she was just standing there "Umm Grissom said to get you and go the scene" she said to me. "Yea ok my car or yours?" "We'll take yours, my CD player has shat its self."  
  
We walked outside and climbed into my SUV I totally forgot that I had my stereo system turned up full blast with the sub-woofers pumped-up and as soon as I turned the car on Nickleback 'Figured You Out' blasted out "Oh sorry I don't really have people in my car" I explained "Cool leave it. It's tight!" She said and cranked the music up even louder, nothing was said between for most of the way then she spoke. "You wanna go to the movies to night?" Before I could answer we arrived at the scene...  
  
Catherine's pov  
  
I walked down the corridor to find Sara I really didn't want to work with her but how can you explain it to grissom, there she was walking in front of me, about 10 foot away, I yelled out. "Sara?" She stop and turned around and smiled. "What?" She said, the gap between her front teeth, her Alfred .E. Newman gap her own characteristic. "Umm Grissom said to get you and go the scene" She looked at me, "Yea ok my car or yours?" she said to me I answer. "We'll take yours, my CD player has shat its self."  
  
We walked outside and climbed into her SUV she started the car and Nickleback 'Figured You Out' blasted out. "Oh sorry I don't really have people in my car" she explained "Cool leave it. It's tight!" I said and I cranked the music up even louder we sat for most of the way not saying a word then for some odd reason I had to see if she felt the same way about me. "You wanna go to the movies to night?" before she could answer we arrived at the scene we got out of the car. We went around the scene collecting evidence witch took about an hour and half we got back in her car "So you wanna?" I asked her she took a while to answer "Name a movie?" She said I thought "Ummm 'Texas chainsaw massacre'" Sara laughed "I so wannna see that, it looks so cool" "Then it's settled I'll pick you up 8" We drove back to the lab to file our findings. At about 5 I walked into her office she was bent over a microscope "Sara see ya soon" she lifted her head "yea-" I went home. It was about 6 and I was standing in front of my closet thinking of what to wear. It was 7:30 and I was running late I quickly put my hair up and ran out the door I arrived at Sara's place at 7:56 I sat in the car for about 2 minutes, I got out and walked up to her door and knocked I saw her shadow walked up the door and she opened the door...  
  
Sara's POV  
  
We collected evidence for a while I was so tired all I wanted to was go home and sleep we got into my SUV "So you wanna?" Catherine asked me I took a while to answer "Name a movie?" the fact that was so tired just flew out the window, I said Catherine thought "ummmm 'Texas chainsaw massacre'" I laughed "I so wannna see that, it looks so cool" "Then it's settled I'll pick you up 8" Catherine said with a smile on her face.  
  
We got back to the lab and I was looking at the evidence, Catherine walked up to the door "Sara see ya soon" I lifted my head "Yea-" I put my head back down before I knew it, it was about 6:30 I dropped my stuff and ran out I drove home and had a quick shower I through on my jeans and my black polar neck sweater, I put my hair up with a neat black ribbon, I walked down the hall and sat in the living room for about 10 minutes until I heard a knock at the door, I opened the door Catherine was standing there she looked stunning "Hey you look great" I said to her "Right back at ya" She said to me with a sparkle in her eye "Wanna get going. Gotta get good seats" We walked out the door I lock it behind me. We arrived at the cinema about 15 minutes later we went and got the tix and a jumbo size popcorn and two super size cokes. we stood around waiting for the clean up crew to finish. We started to walk in, Catherine put her arm around my waist and looked into my eyes from that moment on I knew she loved me. When we walked into the movie theater and found a seat that wasn't next to a bunch of people, we sat up in the back left-hand corner...  
  
Catherine's POV  
  
"Hey you look great" she said to me "Right back at ya" She was so B...E...A...Utiful "Wanna get going. Gotta get good seats" We walked out the door. not much was said but I knew something was on her mind. We arrived at the cinema and went and got the tix and a jumbo size popcorn and two super size cokes. we stood around waiting for the clean up crew to finish we started to walk in, I put my arm around her waist and looked into her eyes and I knew what was wrong with her she loved me and I loved her back no words needed to be said. We walked into the cinema and found a seat in the back corner. The whole time through the movie Sara was holding my hand with her head on my shoulder. I heard a small laugh when they opened the door and the rat thing was there, the last thing I remember was the guy with the B.F.C (big fucking chainsaw) jumping out and Sara hugged into me harder our lips were only millimeters away from each others I lent in we locked lips for a while. When the movie had finished I drove Sara home, we at on the car "well I'm going inside now thats unless you wanna come in for a coffee" she stared into my eyes "Ok" I replied. and walked inside.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
This cinema was the best way for me to get close to Catherine I held her hand the whole way through the film. I laughed a little when they opened the door and the rat like thing was behind it. I've seen the first 2 making of this flick before but I totally forgot the part when the guy jumps through the back window of the van with the chainsaw, I jumped holding Catherine closer, our lips locked.  
  
Catherine drove me home "well I'm going inside now thats unless you wanna come in for a coffee" I stared into Catherine big blue eyes "Ok."  
  
we sat down on the couch "you didn't just want me to come in for coffee? did you?" "am I that transparent?" I voiced. Catherine moved closer and closer to me, heart started to race but not in a bad way in a good way, I lent back I could feel Catherine's body heat radiating off of her, her lips touched mine and my unbroken body went weak my heart started to race...  
  
Catherine's POV  
  
when we got inside I sat down on the in front of the t.v her place smelled of cranberries. (trusted me to notice the smell of a food) "You didn't just want me to come in for coffee? did you?" Sara just looked at me for about a minute "Am I that transparent?" she spoke. knew she wanted it so I moved closer and closer to her I could feel her heart rate sky-rocketing, she lent back I don't know why but it just made it more exhilarating, my lips touched hers and she went weak, weak like a newborn feline I just knew this was going to be fun...  
  
AN: please R&R. I love people to review my fan fics but if get the same review from that low-life I will scream I don't care if people say that they don't like the Catherine and Sara fics but don't put me down if you don't like them then here is a tip DON'T READ THEM!! other then that I welcome all reviews and comments. (if anyone knows who reviewed my other fic, Innocent Attraction, can you e- mail me on- ) 


End file.
